


Is That a Gun in Your Pocket?

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [5]
Category: In Plain Sight, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Gun play, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I have this fantasy. It's odd, since I've only seen the woman once.</i></p><p>Assumes a prior meeting between the two. Tony fantasizes about weaponry. Takes place before <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/109632">"Getting off with a Warning"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That a Gun in Your Pocket?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'guns' space.

I have this fantasy. It's odd, since I've only seen the woman once. Okay we were together most of the day, but my brain runs with this anyway.

She and I - she being the blonde lady cop... wait, not cop - Marshal - are tangling around on the bed. But rather than kiss me back when I kiss her, she draws her weapon and points it at my face. You'd think this would be frightening. It's not. I love it. It's hot. My cock comes more alive than it had been just feeling her kneeling over me.

My breath catches in my throat. Catches? That never happens. The last time my breath caught on anything, Obie - the ex-business partner - in his overdone suit of armor (not nearly as classy as mine) had just thrown me across a roof. But this is so amazingly hot - this being on the business end of a weapon with a woman behind it who knows how to use it - I freeze on the spot. I want her so hard.

She seems to notice this. The 'me wanting her' part. Sadly, she puts the gun away. There's a sound in the room that I don't recognize. It takes me a minute to realize it was me. That pathetic mewling sound was from my own throat. Why? Why would I ever need to make that sound. I didn't make sounds like that while held captive in the desert with shrapnel in my chest.

I cast my eyes to her hip and see the gun. My cock is hard again - really hard - and I realize that noise was because she put the gun away. Weird. So, I think about asking her to pull it again, but I'm sure it doesn't work as well if it's not threatening. Instead, I need to find a way to make her angry enough to draw the gun, but not enough to actually shoot me.

My mind draws an immediate blank. I _know_ I can piss people off; I do it every day. Just ask Pepper. How can I suddenly be entirely out of ammo?

At this point, she looks down at me - and why can I not remember her name? I'm sure 'hot blonde Marshal' isn't it - and wants to know what the fuck I'm finding so interesting. The problem is, I'm not interested in anything. Wait, I take that back - I'm hugely interested in her pointing the gun at me and telling me what to do.

She's giving me a strange look, so I must've actually said that out loud. I figure smiling is a better plan than talking, so I do that. I think she hates that, because she pulls the gun again and presses the barrel against my forehead. So hot.

Hot Blonde Marshal unlocks the cuffs around my wrist, then orders me to kneel on the floor, take off her jeans - and boots (she has these fantastic boots that must cost more than she spends on anything else), then she sits on the bed. She asks me to do all kinds of things. Well, maybe _asks_ isn't quite right. With the gun pointed at me (safety on, I see) she _tells_ me to do things - to her, for her, to myself. I have never been so aroused.

I still think she hates it when I smile at her rather than answer her questions, but with sex this good, I'm not sure I care enough to change it.

I'll have to find her again. See if we can play out this fantasy.

******

"JARVIS, take a memo: Have Pepper locate Hot Blonde Marshal from Albuquerque."

"Yes, sir. Memo is taken."

"Good night, JARVIS."

"Good night, sir."


End file.
